scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cscoob
Hi there, Cscoob! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 21:25, December 31, 2012 The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo title cards While you're at it could you upload the episode title cards of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo please? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) *Correct me if i'm wrong but I don't think that The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo have title cards that list the title of the episode(like the one on What a Night for a Knight . Or at least I haven't seen them, i've only seen the the title card that has the series title on it. Cscoob (talk) 01:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, every episode has a title card. I read that the DVD set actually has an episode that is missing one though, but every episode except for a few episodes of The Scooby-Doo Show & What's New, Scooby-Doo? should have one. I assumed since you were uploading images that you might of been able to. I should also mention that I've also read that due licensing issues that none of the title cards were including with the episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Movies even the properties that Warner owns themselves. The UK airing of The Secret of Shark Island, featuring Sonny & Cher, doesn't even have a title card either despite the fact the page uses one, which is actually a little different then the rest of the regular ones. (I'm refering to the "More on new the Scooby-Doo Movies", BTW.) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:49, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm, that odd because i've never seen title cards for The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo other than just the one. Sorry about that, I don't have the DVD, however if I come across them i'll be sure to upload. I do have the The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD and they have title cards and I've seen The Secret of Shark Island, featuring Sonny & Cher, on T.V. and it has a title card.Thanks for the insight though, much appreciated. Cscoob (talk) 04:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Great work Thank-you for your contributions here at Scoobypedia. It's new editors like yourself that have got me more enthused to continue and do a better job. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::You're quite welcome, thank you for being so kind and being an admin on such a great resource. ::Cscoob (talk) 03:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Images As much as I appreciate your images I would also prefer if you were able to give a summary of where it's from (i.e. televised or DVD, etc.) and the license otherwise I will delete them. I know this may seem harsh, but if we can go through the hassle of uploading images in the first place then adding some important background isn't at all out of the question. It's just a little bit more hard work that will only make this a better wiki to be. ; -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for letting me know. I will do this in the future Cscoob (talk) 17:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks. (I actually left out something in my above message.) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for adding those notes to your images, and incase you didn't know I also would like for you to add those to the ones you've already uploaded aswell. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Will do :) Cscoob (talk) 02:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC)